Tragic Chandler
by CrazyNinjaChicks
Summary: How we all love to hear of Chandlers date's. lets just say 'oh my god' and leave it at that. lol
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first Friends fanfic so please be a bit forgiving! I hope I do this terrific show justice!**

I don't own the friends characters! But if only…

Tragic Chandler

'Chandler, come out, you look great' Ross called from the lounge room.

'I look ridiculous!' He called

'Joey, do me a favor, say he looks good'

'Why?' Joey asked looking up from his peanut butter fingers.

'I'm trying to show him what to wear on his date tonight'

'CHANDLER HAS A DATE!!!' Joey yelped in utter surprise.

'Don't sound so surprised' Chandler called in a annoyed voice.

'HOW…how?' Joey asked Ross looking like the world has just turned up side down.

'I have NO idea' Ross said as Chandler waddled out in tight leather pants and black top.

'I said I wanted to look cool, not constricted' he moaned trying to straighten his legs.

Joey roared with laughter.

* * * * *

'Joey your fashion scene is NO better the Ross's' Chandler complained walking out in too big jeans and a very tight tank top.

'You said cool' Joey complained.

'This! Is not cool' Chandler yelped showing a big money sign on a chunky chain that was slung around his neck.

'Oh my god!' Phoebe laughed as she walked in to the guy's apartment. Chandler glared at her then asked.

'Phoeb's what would you wear on a date'

'Depends if she is blind or not' She smirked still starring at Bing's bling.

* * * *

'She didn't show up!' Chandler slammed Monica door and through him self on to her couch.

'Howdy Hillbilly' Monica said smiling; he threw a pillow at her.

'What happened?' Rachel asked

'She didn't come, I sat there for 3 hours'

'Not with that hat on, I hope'

'Noooo' He said slowly

'Chandler!' Monica and Rachel groaned

'What?'

'You look like a cowboy! Of course she ran'

'She didn't run'

'Really? You think she just didn't show up'

'Its possible' Chandler said toying with a pillows ruffles.

'Ice cream time!' Rachel said and jumped up from the couch.

Please review!

Bones


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Phoebe, I hate you!' Chandler moaned from Monica coach the moment she walked through the door.

'Why?' She asked really puzzled

'You dressed me up like a COW BOY!' he shouted

'Hey you asked for help!! Remember!'

'Fine, your right, but why a cowboy?' chandler moaned and flopped back into the couch.

'They always get the girl!'

'Only in your stupid old movies'

'Hey Bing leave my movies out of this' Phoebe had her kick ass look in her eyes, one that chandler didn't really like when she was starring at him.

'What's going on?' Monica said coming out with a suit and tie in her arms.

'What are they?' Chandler asked suspiciously

'Your new date clothes, now go put them on, Rachel and I are taking you out…'

'Cool, a three some'

'Nooo' She said grinning

'We are going to help you get a girl, we'll be your spies' she grinned at him

'Fine, but if this doesn't work can you at least think about the three some idea?'

'Maybe' she lied vowing never to think of it again.

** * * * **

'Ok, now that blond has just broken up with her partner of 5 months, the brunet is seeing some one but its not serious and the other one I wouldn't go near.'

'Why not?'

'She um…great friends with carol'

'Ross's carol?' Monica nodded

'Ohhhhh' it dawned on Chandler why not to ask her out, glad he'd missed that pothole.

'Now chandler remember, if she say's she'd like a drink that's a good sign if she says to rack off that's not a sign to keep chatting'

'Got it!' He said, he shook him self as if to get into character them matched over to the small group of ladies.

'How do you think he'll go?' Rachael asked

'20 bucks say's he forgets which ones the lesbian and starts chatting her up'

'Your on, but make it 30'

'Deal' Rachael said shaking Monica's hand.

**

it only took 3 minutes for Monica to win her 30 bucks off Rachael, and for Chandler to have a cocktail tipped over his head.

'Ok, new bar' Monica said grabbing his arm before he could do any thing else stupid.

'Why? Its going alright'

'Chandler, you just chatted up a lesbian and then asked to join in her three some, you're an idiot!'

'I know' Chandler moaned and they quickly walked out of the bar.

'Where to next?'

'Some where that I can win my 30 bucks back' Rachael moaned

'Oh maybe that strippers club for men, I'm sure chandler will do something stupid in there' She grinned then winked so that he knew she was just kidding with him.

'I'm hopeless'

'Don't give up yet, there's got to be some girl who can put up with all your nonsense.'

'But who…'

Bones

Reviews Needed!!


End file.
